Anti-Nikki
"I don't NEED your help! It's brought nothing but the pain you're trying to save me from! Just leave me alone!" --Anti-Nikki to Radar '''Anti-Nikki '''is the darker, alternate version of the original Nikki. She is from an alternate timeline, one that was rewritten with a darker history. Appearance Anti-Nikki wears the same gray hoodie as Nikki Prime, but it has a black cracked design on it. Her hair has also gone black, and the only brown strands left cover her face. As Radar grows closer to her, her hair slowly starts to turn back to normal. Her shirt, which originally said "Tiny But Mighty" is now missing some letters, so it says "Y Try". (The "t" in "mighty" wore a bit so it looks like an "r") Her eyes are no longer emerald green, but cloudy gray, but they also turn back to normal when Radar builds a connection with her. Her jeggings had been ripped down to jegging shorts. Personality Anti-Nikki is completely different from Nikki Prime. She has none of her bright traits, and is sallow and isolated, being axiomatic and snappy, not at all the bright Nikki from the original timeline. She had a rough life that caused this bitterness, because in the Broken Heart Rewritten Timeline where she resides, Lukas actually DOES fall in love with Petra, breaking Jesse's heart, causing him to run away, never to be found to this day. Nikki, grieved over her brother's disappearance, forgets her potential to become a hero and the command block amulet never appears to her. With no one to fight for, Nikki never becomes the leader Oak Valley needed, so they are forced to turn to Ivor for leadership, as he believed he should be. (See An Ally's Face is an Enemy's Mask) Under Ivor's leadership, Oak Valley falls and becomes Fallout Valley. Without Jesse to work for, Radar never met Nikki, and therefore remains a stranger to her for her whole life. Badder still, he never finds his dream girl and dies alone. However, Radar (TFT) from Berry-O-Pokemon's dimension meets Anti-Nikki, and as he slowly becomes her friend, Anti-Nikki starts to become more compassionate, bright, and loving. Relationships Towards Radar (TFT) Anti-Nikki showed immediate distrust towards Radar as soon as she met him. It wasn't his fault: she trusted no one at the time, as she felt Petra had betrayed her by marrying Lukas, causing the departure of her brother. But when Radar acted kindly towards her for so long, being patient with her stinging personality, she warmed up to him, and eventually developed stronger feelings towards him. Towards Jesse (not Anti-Jesse, since he disappeared before the fall) Her brother was the only person Anti-Nikki thought was worth protecting. She thought that she had purpose and a meaning in life as long as he was alive and with her. However, unlike Nikki Prime, she never voiced the encouragement Jesse needed to confess to Petra. She was devastated when he left, believing he was dead, and therefore believing she lost everything worth living for. Towards Anti-Petra These girls used to be close before Jesse went missing. Blinded by grief and anger, Anti-Nikki blamed Anti-Petra for her brother's leave, and they never spoke to each other. However, with Radar's guidance, she sought forgiveness and the chance to start over with her. Towards Anti-Lukas The main cause for Anti-Nikki's grief, she blamed him as well as Anti-Petra for everything that happened to her in life. Even after Radar's help, she still held a bit of a grudge. It wasn't murderous as it had been before, but it was still there. Towards Anti-Ivor Nikki really didn't care if Anti-Ivor became leader as much as Nikki Prime did if Ivor Prime did. Although, she was slightly worried about facing him and convincing him to step down so she could get Fallen Valley back on its feet. Towards Anti-Radar Anti-Nikki never properly knew Anti-Radar, and he was a complete stranger to her, but she mentions to TFT Radar that she heard of him from Anti-Stella once, and of how he died alone of a husk's hunger infection. Abilities Anti-Nikki has different powers than Nikki Prime. She trained herself vigorously in both alchemy and swordsmanship to protect herself from anything, including her own people. She is also partially pain-resistant: she can't feel physical pain as easily as others can. Strengths Anti-Nikki's harsh personality is very intimidating. No one wants to mess with her, for they know the result. Her mistrust of people also keeps her safe from those who actually ARE evil. And in her timeline, there were a LOT of them. Later on, when Radar comes in, her newfound desire to protect the ones she loved gave her determined strength. Weaknesses Anti-Nikki has long forgotten love ever since Jesse died. She believed the world was against her, and her mistrust doubles as a weakness as well, for it isolates her from the people she was supposed to protect and care for. Trivia * Anti-Nikki was co-developed by Jetrashipper with Berry-O-Pokemon, a fellow fanfic writer who wanted the Radki ship to appear in one of her stories, believing both storylines would benefit from this romance. * Anti-Nikki's existence opened up the possibilities of other timelines in the Rewritten AU. There may be future adventures involving travelling throughout these timelines. * Anti-Nikki's character was discussed through Jetrashipper's first deviation on Deviantart, which was a screenshot of the Nikki trivia from this very wiki. * Anti-Nikki's stingy traits were collected from a discussion with darklord878, who wanted to help with Nikki's character development. They believed Nikki needed a few more faults to make her a more recognizable character. All these bad traits the two came up with eventually brought Anti-Nikki into the fanon storyline of "MC:SM Rewritten." * Anti-Nikki was the first of the Multiverse Nikkis to be created. Category:Characters Category:Alive Characters Category:Human Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Alternate Nikkis Category:Female Characters